Game Over
by 39cluesFan
Summary: When Amy and Dan are invited to the Kabra mansion they have no idea why their cousins would want to see them again. But what will happen when the so called "family meeting" will turn into an awkward contest between the Cahills and the Kabras? Who will be the winner and what will be the final prize? Amian, Natan. The summary sucks, but the story is fine. Please R
1. Welcome!

**Hello everyone :) Look, I know I'm a terrible person and I should better update my other stories, but I really _need_ to write this one. It's my first Natan and Amian so please if you could be nice, I would appreciate it. I am sorry this chapter is small but I promise the next one is coming and it will be longer. Read, review and most importantly ENJOY! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *runs and cries on pillow***

* * *

**Dan Cahill**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Oh..."

...

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Oh..."

...

"Are..."

"Dan, seriously? Are we doing this right now?" Amy exclaims, her voice bored and sleepy, which if you ask me is absolutely normal. Not only are we trapped in the heavy traffic of London, but my sister is also trying to kill herself by reading this hopeless romance book "Pride and Prejudice". Thanks God at least one of the Cahills still has any sense.

"Well anyway, the situation could be worse. I mean, it's not like we will meet the Kabras, right? Oh, wait... We will meet the Kabras. Well, fine. At least we won't stay with them. Wait, wait... We _will_ stay with them. And do you know who we should thank for that ladies and gentlemen? My genius sister Amy! Congratulations! Here is your Nobel prize and here are three billion dollars! Keep doing a great job!" I say ironically, clapping my hands dramatically. My sister stares at me with a deadly look, and by deadly I mean _deadly_. I swear to God, if I was water, I would have frozen.

"I had no other choice you know" She claims and I sigh.

"Oh, excuse me. Since when the word NO is not part of your vocabulary?" I ask her but she ignores me, possibly thinking I'm way out of her league, and goes back at her book. As for me, I go back to doing nothing.

* * *

**Natalie Kabra**

I close my eyes, trying to keep calm, however, I know it's desperate. I've just missed him so much, possibly even more than he could ever imagine. It hurts to admit it, but the little ninja lord is an important part of my life. I mean, a normal day feels somehow empty without our traditional fight. _I_ feel somehow empty. Perhaps it's a little bit odd, having such thoughts for Dan, but it's true.

"Ready to lose Natalie?" Ian's voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn to face him, my left eyebrow raised. I had almost forgotten our bet.

"I'm a Lucian Ian. Losing is never part of the program" I tell him with a grin, my mind still stuck at Dan. Ian smiles knowingly and I blush. I turn my look away, with a sudden interest at the floor, trying to keep a poker face.

"You forget Natalie, that I'm a Lucian too. And trust me, I am not willing to let my little sister defeat me, even if in a bet like this" He claims calmly and fortunately our conversation is cut by the doorbell.

I run to the door quickly, perhaps more quickly than I should and way more enthusiastically, and I touch the knob. I wait for a little bit, remembering I need to stick to my plan to defeat my brother. With a deep breath I open the door, ready to play my role.

My eyes widen when I see Dan, and although I know that Amy must be there too, I am only capable of seeing _him_. He had changed so much through these three years and for a minute his appearance surprises me. _"Poker face Natalie..."_ I remind myself and I grin slightly when I look in his deep blue eyes. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I see he has the same look, the look we both have when we are about to start one of our arguments.

"Well, well. Ian, there seem to be some peasants that mistook our house for a farm. Will you please explain them their mistake, while I'm bringing them some new clothes? Quite a smell they are bringing in our home" I say ironically and I blush when I notice that Dan is actually smelling nice. "An unpleasant smell of course..." I add and I look at him. He looks amused and so am I.

"Cobra. Will you take it as a compliment that you haven't changed a bit?" He asks me and I freeze when I hear his voice. Smooth, warm voice, just like I remembered it. Suddenly, Amy coughs slightly and I give her a steady intent look, preventing her from interrupting Dan and me. Surprisingly, I feel her smiling while I turn my eyes to meet her brother's.

"And why would I want to change Daniel? It's not that I was an immature baby boy, lacking of beauty, internal and external" I tease him, despite the fact that this is a huge lie. Dan could never be called ugly, perhaps stupid, definitely immature, but he is not ugly at all, especially when it comes to his eyes. He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to say something, but Ian interrupts him as he comes and stands next to me.

"Amy Cahill" He says with his flirting voice and the girl blushes unintentionally. I look in my brother's eyes, trying to find out what he is hiding behind them, but of course all the Lucians are trained to hide their feelings. However, I think I see a slight sparkle in his eyes when he smirks at her.

"Ian Kabra" Amy whispers shyly, obviously trying not to grin. I bite my lips in despair. It is so obvious that the girl likes my brother. It will be _really_ difficult to win this bet. I stare Dan in well-hidden awe while he rests his body in the door.

"Dan Cahill, Natalie Kabra. We're all pleased to have met each other... Or not. Depending on how eager we are to lie" He jokes sarcastically and I try not to smile. Instead, I just roll my eyes.

"Err... Can we come in?" Amy stammers and I look at her with a cold, snob look. I turn around and start walking in our house.

"Do we have another choice?" I whisper, loudly enough so that Dan can hear me. The two siblings enter our house and they look around in awe, wandering around awkwardly. I grin unintentionally, without any particular reason, it's just that... I'm happy about Amy and Dan being here. Actually, I'm happy about _Dan_ being here. But don't get me wrong, I really like Amy, no matter what I say, but Dan, well Dan is... different. Not that I don't like him. I _do_ like him, but in a totally different way than I like Amy...

"Wow... That's impressive!" Amy exclaims and Ian smiles at her, making her blush like a tomato.

"You know Amy..." He tells her. "I've designed it myself"

"Well, that explains it" Dan adds and I bite my tongue, trying not to laugh my head off. However, I know from the confused look in his eyes that I didn't manage to keep my poker face. Ian sighs and he opens his mouth to say something to Amy, but I remember that if I want to win this fight, I should better keep these two apart, so I cut him off. He stares at me angrily before I turn to Dan.

"Daniel, Daniel..." I sigh and I touch his hair like they are filthy and dirty, although they are in fact surprisingly soft and smell nice. "Seriously now, how long has it been since you washed your hair?" I tease him sarcastically and I wait impatiently for his answer, which will probably be smart, cute and funny, like always. Like _him_.

"Oh, Natalie! Don't move!" He yells frightened and for a moment I really don't. He takes my hand, looking at it like there is something wrong with it. I wonder where he is taking it. "Oh my God. Is this... a hand? Well that's odd. In biology we've learnt that _snakes_ do not have arms and yet, here it is! Strange. You've turned out to be a crocodile" He says and I sigh, though I blush a little bit. Classic, immature, cute Dan.

"Well yes Daniel, in fact I _do_ have arms and you'd better watch out since they are highly trained and could put an end in your life in less than a minute" I threaten him and now it's _his_ turn to sigh. Ian looks at me with an evil look, which I do not like_ at all_. I stare at him questioningly and he looks at Dan, then again at me. Great. Now he thinks I like him. And I hate it when he is right.

"Stop being silly Natalie. Why would you want to kill our beloved cousins? Why? Why in the name of God?" He asks me ironically, looking in my eyes.

"Well. I don't know. Perhaps it's their style that is freaking me out. How comes fashion police _still_ hasn't arrested you guys?" I say and Ian laughs. Amy opens her mouth to say something, but Dan interrupts her.

"You see Amy? I told you we should bring our translator. How are we supposed to understand the language of the snakes?" He tells his sister and now the two Cahills start laughing. Ian frowns and he turns red, I know he hates it when girls laugh at him, especially when it comes to Amy, who is apparently the new crush of my brother. Not that there was a period that Ian did _not_ like Amy, since the clues he seems _too_ eager to see her in every Cahill reunion, which leaves me with one question: What is wrong with us? Since when do Kabras fall for Americans? Since when do Kabras fall for _anyone_ actually? We really seem to have forgotten the FLO. However, I am surprised that I don't even care. As long as Dan is around, I only care about him. Perhaps me and him, together. But that's just a phase, right? Nothing really major.

"Come on. Let me show you to your rooms" Ian says but his voice sounds distant. I don't really pay attention in anything else than Dan. "Don't worry Natalie. You'll get over this sooner than you believe..." I think but there is a tiny voice inside my head, that disagrees with me...

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this. I kinda start to like Natan, I guess... :) And I'm sorry if you don't understand the whole "bet" thing" but hopefully you will soon enough. Feel free to tell me your opinions! Question time now...**

**Questions:**

**1) Alright, this might affect our relationship but tell me... Do you like the Lord of the Rings? And you like any particular character? Like... Legolas for example? Or even Faramir?**

**2) Now, this one is for people who have read the Mortal Instruments. Do you guys ship Malec?**

**3) Do you know what a Mary Sue is? Please someone! I keep seeing this wherever I go and I have no idea what it is!**

**4) What do you think Natalie's and Ian's competition is? Is there a genius person who knows?**

**5) What colour do you think you are? And don't tell me the colour you _like. _Like, suppose you're a colour. That's right you are a colour. What is that?**

**Bye! :D**


	2. A walk in the garden

**Hey there! I am back like I promised. Thank you all for your support! You're ****awesome! :) I'll get to the story quickly...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues... But... In fact they are behind me, on my library so... in a way...**

* * *

**Amy Cahill**

While I try not to lose my appetite by Dan's typical table manners, I stare at the Kabras, giving them a suspicious look. Generally, I am not the type of person who distrusts people, actually I am rather naive, but since we've got here, Ian and Natalie act really, _really_ strange. On the one hand, Ian is acting nice, but _too_ nice, I would say. He offered to carry our stuff in our bedrooms, he is always complimenting us and he even prepared the spaghetti! But, on the other hand, Natalie is being extremely mean to us, especially Dan. She is always making pure Lucian, sarcastic comments that always lead in another argument with my brother, and the oddest; she acts like she actually _wants_ to argue with him, which is totally illogical.

"What are you thinking Amy?" Ian interrupts my thoughts and I raise my eyebrow when I realize there is anxiety in his voice. I smirk innocently, stopping myself from being so suspicious. Everything is just _normal_.

"Nothing" I tell him and Natalie gives me an intense, smart look. Then she stares at her brother with worry and they both look at me for a while. I feel my cheeks burning.

"Err... Could you pass me the salt please?" I ask Ian and like they are hit by electricity, the two Kabras stop looking at me abruptly. Ian smiles friendly and he gives me the salt. I freeze when he touches my hand to give me the saltshaker and instinctively, I look him in the eyes, which, when it comes to Ian, is never a clever thing to do for these two reasons; Firstly, coming face to face with a Lucian equals to telling him every single secret you have, and I doubt the wisdom of telling my secrets to this _particular_ person. And secondly, when I look Ian in his eyes, here is what happens; I either get lost in his eyes, or feel unwanted butterflies in my stomach, or remember Korea, or many other, unpleasant stuff. As always, I blush, and a cunning look comes into his eyes.

"Th- Thank you" I stammer quietly and he smiles widely.

"For being such an amazing sight?" He asks me teasingly and this time I literally think my cheeks are on fire. I freeze, not being able to say anything and my mouth drops open.

"Nope, for keeping your mouth shut for two seconds" Dan meddles in our conversation, just on time. I give him a thankful look and he shrugs. But on the other hand, Ian doesn't seem very happy.

"Is you sister unable of talking by herself Daniel? Or does she need _your_ mouth to defend herself?" He yells at him and Dan looks at him dramatically.

"Oh god! I really regret not taking the translator with me. What exactly did you say?" He says and I look him in awe, wishing I had the guts to talk to Ian like that. Well, I wish I had the guts to talk to Ian, _at all_.

"Daniel, dear. Please don't take this as a personal challenge, but how stupid can you be?" Natalie asks him, a grin hidden behind her Lucian mask. I turn to Dan and I notice he smirks the same way. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Well, obviously my stupidity didn't stop me from defeating you in the Clues" He says and he takes another piece of bread with butter. I freeze again when I realize that by '_you_' he didn't refer to the Kabras, Ian and Natalie. He referred to Natalie, just _Natalie_. And he also said _I_, like we weren't a team. In a way, he is taking Ian and me aside, trying to be left with Natalie. And it's not the first time he've done this. Ever since we got here, he've been talking only to Natalie, not paying attention to whatever Ian and I say and acting like we're not even here. And the Kabra girl seems to enjoy his company as well, even now that they are fighting.

"You did not defeat me Dan. I let you win" Natalie claims and I roll my eyes, trying to forget this _madness_. Actually, the only mad here is myself, with these creepy, illogical thoughts. Dan and Natalie, together? That doesn't make much sense, does it?

"Amy. Since we're both finished and our _indescribable_ siblings are still busy with their arguments, would you like us to have a walk in the garden?" Ian proposes with his silky, suave British accent and he elegantly waves to me, showing the door to the back yard. I smile pleased, and although I would rather not be alone with Ian, I can't help nodding to him. He smirks in triumph and we head to the garden, leaving Dan and Natalie at the table. I turn to meet Dan's gaze to silently apologize for leaving him alone with the girl, but it doesn't seem necessary. They are both so addicted to their fight that they don't even realize our absence. _"That's cute"_ I tell myself and I smirk.

"Are you coming Amy?" Ian asks me quietly and I let him lead me to the garden. I smile when I see the starless black, sky above me and I sigh in relief. It might sound strange, but I don't really like stars. To be honest, I hate stars. Most people seem to be really impressed by their light, but I always thought it is a cold light. And apart from this, they remind me of the day I lost my parents. I can't remember much, but I definitely remember the stars in the sky.

"So, you don't like stars" Ian states and he raises his head with a warm smile. I stare at him, totally impressed. _"How can he know everything!"_ I complain inside my head.

"And how would you know?" I ask him, daring him to explain me, but he says nothing. He just smiles broadly, amused in my confusion.

"By the way you touched your lips with your left hand when you saw the empty sky" He whispers and I blush, being somehow complimented by the attention he pays to me. I am quite annoyed by the way he states everything, like he can never be wrong, but then again, I really like this charming confidence. He smiles and we sit on a metal bench, as far from each other as we can.

"So, _why_ do you not like stars?" He asks me and I look at him, trying to determine whether I should trust him or not. I decide not to. Besides, I only trust people who had not kissed me in a cave, then locked me in and almost left me die there. No, that's a type of person I totally mistrust.

"It's hard to explain" I lie and he sighs.

"Whenever you're ready" He whispers and I just smile, feeling a little awkward. And like his handsomeness isn't enough to make me feel butterflies in my stomach, he takes my hands in his. My fingers burn from the heat of his hands, while I feel the softness of his skin, but surprisingly he only makes me feel more comfortable. He grins mysteriously and he says nothing.

"It's getting cold. We should go inside" I stammer, looking at the grass down my feet, being unable to look him in the eyes anymore. Again, he says nothing and I head to the door.

"I'm sorry" He tells me when I touch the knob and I turn to him, my startled eyes meeting his. He has an honest, truthful look on his face and for a moment I get lost in his chocolate eyes.

"What for?" I hear my voice, but it sounds distant, like from another world. I only wake up when he gets closer to me.

"For everything" He says and with a small, hesitant smile I enter the house, leaving him alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? I really like the idea of Amy being suspicious over Ian's and Natalie's plans. Actually this story amuses me. You guys were right, Natan is awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part and if you did please review and let me know what your opinion is. :) Oh, and thank you for telling me what a Mary Sue is. In fact, I think in some stories I use Mary Sue characters all the time but this time I will try not to. But lets be real, the Kabras are born perfect. I mean, they are smart, beautiful, rich, they have British accents, it's not my fault if they turn out to be Mary Sue-ish... :D**

**Questions:**

**1) Alright, I have been having this questions for years so PLEASE answer me! Since I'm not American, I have no idea what Thanksgiving is! I mean, I know it's a celebration and you eat turkey but what exactly do you celebrate? Please tell me! I am really, really curious!**

**2) What's your favourite group/singer? And generally what type of music do you like?**

**3) What's the one thing you can't stand in other people?**

**4) What's the one thing you adore in yourself?**

**5) What's your favourite season and why?**

**Bye!**


End file.
